terrariafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Блог участника:Dr.elisey/Fanart's и идеи
Основные боссы= Dr.elisey 12:37, февраля 1, 2012 (UTC) Немного фан арта и идеи. StormKing StormKing.png *Имеет 35000hp. И 30 защиты. *Наносит 80-100 урона оружием, и когда касается игрока. *Прислужники наносят 120 урона, касанием. *ExpertMod boss. *Может появится при дождливом дне. *Босс, по AI напоминает смесь рыброна и глаза ктулху, по скрипту использует стремительный таран, это на 200% быстрее тарана рыброна, 4 раза, что увернутся от неё почти невозможно, только когда игрок падает, а перед этим босс злится и покрывается молниями (аурой) после этого выпускает стаю солнечных бес, и преследует игрока до повторного тарана, с каждой разбитой на спине босса батареей, атаки его ожесточаются. CataRust CataRust.png| *Имеет 30000hp. И 35 защиты. *Наносит 80-100 урона оружием, и когда касается игрока. *Прислужники наносят 80 урона. *Hardmod boss. *Может появится в святых землях. "Попробуй на вкус, мое искусство!" *Босс, летает по окрестности, и стреляет разными шарами, призывая радужные облака и стреляя радужными лучами, и молниями, на второй фазе начинает призывать самонаводящийся огромные шары, огненная звезда, и ускоряет атаку, ведет уже более прицельный огонь. *Анимация: CataRust.gif CataRust2.gif|V2 Ктулху Ктулху_2.0_Art_Elisey.png| "Посмотрим как ты избежишь это!" *Имеет иммунитет ко всем эффектам. *Имеет 100000hp. И 65 защиты. *Наносит 100-150 урона оружием, и когда касается игрока. *Прислужники наносят 80 урона. *Hardmod boss. *Босс когда пробужден при жертвоприношений появляется в одном из концов океана, появится так же может при призыве культистами, случайно. Босс кидается диалогами и затем использует одну из атак, его нельзя перелететь, сразу накладывает эффект (отброшен телепатией, или убит телепатией, если зажат к стене) босс двигается в одном направлений подобно стене плоти, но держится на поверхности, ниже его тела виднеются щупальца которые играют заднего фона, босс иногда останавливается что бы применить одну из рук для атаки, кроме ударов кулаками босс может использовать разные виды магических атак, выстреливать шарами из пальца по направлению игрока или же лучем, игрок должен успеть увернутся ибо луч проходит насквозь стен, затем призывает разных существ, себе в помощь, предсказать атаки ктулху не просто, скажет одно, сделает по своему. На второй фазе отбрасывает оболочку, и виднеются его мозги и обнажен рот, атаки становятся более агрессивными, иногда босс вытягивает язык что бы схватить игрока, поймав его он попытается его съесть, просто затащив в свой рот, игроку придется сопротивляться этому. *Падает с него при смерти вещи напоминающие рыбронские, только в стиле ктулху, и сам питомец - ктулху. Медиа:09_-_Boss-1.ogg‎ Omegablivion Идея Dr.elisey'a OmegaBlivion_Head.png| *Имеет иммунитет ко всем эффектам. *Имеет 178000hp. И 65 защиты. *Наносит 160 урона когда касается игрока. *Прислужники наносят 120 урона. *SuperHardmod boss. *Omegablivion Sword - 35000hp, 70 защиты. После уничтожения призывается снова, пока сам босс жив. *Близнец - Avistronblivion - 66000hp, 50 защиты. При уничтожении призывается снова, пока сам босс жив. *Близнец - Elistronblivion - 65000hp, 55 защиты. При уничтожении призывается снова, пока сам босс жив. Первая фаза Босс приходит оповещая игрока (я уничтожу этот хрупкий мир!) Реагирует на атаку игрока, выпуская шары и лазеры, затем идет в стремительную атаку, выпускает прислужника - меч Omegablivion Sword, затем начинает вибрировать и телепортироватся, по поведению напоминая мозг ктулху - вторая фаза, и стреляя шарами, шары можно разрушить, затем пускает лучи которые могут отскакивать от стен Вторая фаза Босс оповещает о призыве глаз (Вперед глаза) Так же реагирует на таки игрока, начинает телепортироватся, напоминая мозг ктулху вторая - фаза, при этом обстреливая шарами, и лучами, и отдаляясь, пока игрок занят глазами и его мечем, после идет на сближение, в конце концов начинает атаковать быстрее, и стреляя огромным лучем изо рта. Прислужники *Omegablivion's_Sword, атакует как обычный меч, при раскрутке обстреливает лазером местность, при таране в сторону где был игрок выстреливает лучем, стоит быть начеку. *AvisTronblivion, Преследует игрока, и обстреливает шарами которые отскакивают, и телепортируется. *ElisTronblivion, преследует игрока, стреляя лазером, и старается укусить, напоминая агрессивную плантеру. Спрайты прислужников. Omegablivion's_Sword.png| AvisTronblivion.png| ElisTronblivion.png| OC ReMix 1562 Chaos Legion 'The Souls of Chaos' a way to nowhere, feel no fear by RoeTaKa-0| Молот Блокиратор (BanHammer - Boss) Идея Dr.elisey'a BanHammer Boss.png *Имеет иммунитет ко всем эффектам. *Имеет 30000 здоровья. И 80 защиты. *Наносит 160 урона когда касается телом молота. *На сервере при настройке администратора может блокировать игроков или кикать их. *Hardmod boss. Первая фаза По поведению напоминает FishRon, за исключением того что он сначала раскручивается, перед тем как идти в стремительную атаку, когда он идет в до гонку за игроком его защита увеличивается до 200 , и почти все оружие становится бесполезным, на 1 урон. Когда он пассивно летает то начинает выпускать шары и прислужников - молоты возмездия. Вторая фаза Босс начинает вибрировать, как святая броня, его скорость становится выше, выше чем на асфальте, при этом оставляя красный огненный слет и начинает стрелять желтым лучем, защита так же высокая при такой атаке на 1 урон. Когда он становится пассивным то начинает выпускать большие шары и больше прислужников, затем снова раскручивается и начинает стрелять по сторонам своим лучем, после этого снова начинает преследовать игрока. *Падает мини копия босса BanHammer'a. Kirby 64 Zero Two Battle Music - Extended-0| ---- Космический Герцог Рыброн Идея Dr.elisey'a Space_Герцог_Рыброн.png Space_Герцог_Рыброн Phase2.png|Phase 2 Первая *Имеет 60000 здоровья. И 60 защиты. *Действует как обычный босс второго уровня. Делает несколько супер-быстрых последовательных выпадов на игрока, может догнать даже в полёте. Урон ~150. Останавливается в стороне от игрока, вызывает 4 Акулонадо. Торнадо стоит на месте и не преследует игрока, сам смерч наносит урон игроку (~150). Через несколько секунд из торнадо вылетают "Космические Акулоны" в сторону игрока, уже само-наведением и избегая столкновение с блоками, нанося урон при касании (урон ~150), акулы могут быть убиты игроком. Останавливается в стороне от игрока и стреляет большими плазменными пузырями, следующими за игроком. Пузыри дольше летят и наносят ~150 урона, могут быть уничтожены игроком. Выпускает два самонаводящиеся кольца. Вторая фаза (при 35000 хп) Герцог теряет часть кожи, обнажая свой железный вид, глаза становятся больше, начинает испускать искры и рычать как раптор. Урон при касании 150, увеличивается скорость передвижения. Атака с пузырями усиливается. Герцог кружит в стороне от игрока и пускает пузыри. Урон пузырей 150. Торнадо становятся больше по высоте, наносят (~150) и длятся дольше. Выпускает несколько самонаводящихся водяных колец. Выпускает две голограммы, которые повторяют за ним и действуют аналогично, могут быть уничтожены игроком. Несколько выпадов на игрока, сопровождаются выстрелами из глаз. его прислужники уже не преследуют игрока а следуют за герцогом, защищая его. Продолжает быстро летать. Падает из него: Star Shark.png Крутые вещи на акулы тематику. Eye of The Observer Идея Dr.elisey'a left Новый босс (Око Наблюдатель) - Можно встретить в пустыне, на вершине пирамиды, что бы его разбудить придется вставить часть глаза в отверстие для глаза, он просыпается и начинает медленно преследовать игрока и обстреливать его лучами, при этом порождая свои копии и создавая демонические вихри mob, и иногда телепортируясь, для внезапной атаки, после повторяет. Этап фазы второй: Он копирует свое тело на три части, и формирует свое лицо, начинает стрелять супер лучем частиц, и телепортируясь случайно, после обстреливает шквалом световых шаров, и снова телепортируясь в случайное место, после появляется (Ha-ha-ha) И порождает свои темные копии, после этого снова все повторяет. *Если вы проиграли, то босс вернутся на свое место, и вам придется заново искать часть его глаза. *Если удалось его победить, то вы получить большую награду, из случайных вещей, глаз медальон - аксессуар, ковер самолет, монеты, ожерелье пустыни и буря в банке. 5000hp, 25 защиты, 40 урона телом, 25 урона лазером. EggCarrier (ЯйцеНосец) Идея Dr.elisey'a left Hard boss. *Здоровье - 40000. *Уникальный. *Урон - 80. *Защита 30. *Зона - Hardmod, может прийти сам. *Loot - Инопланетное оружие. *Особенность - Высаживает яйцеголовых инопланетян. *Имеет четыре клешни. *Умеет проходить насквозь стены. Starbound OST Desert Battle Theme 2-0 EggCarrier.gif Босс, атакует четырьмя клешнями, таранит, и высаживает по несколько инопланетных десантников, так-же умеет стрелять разным по урону лучем. P.s Спрайт создан, просто так. Поглотитель мозга (Absorber Brain) Идея Dr.elisey'a left SuperHardmod. *Здоровье - 35000. *Уникальный. *Урон - 80. *Защита 20.(80 - защиты, силовое поле) *Зона - SuperHardmod, приходит повсеместно. *Loot - Инопланетное оружие, артефакты, части артефактов. *Особенность - Телепортируется, и обстреливает зажигательной смесью, которая умеет взрываться осколочным зарядом, с дополнительным отскоком от стен. *Умеет проходить насквозь стены. *Может прилетать по 2-3 особи. Босс появляется повсеместно, лишь в новолуние. Первая фаза: Атакует зажигательными бомбами, по 20 бомб с зажигательной смесью, которые умеют отскакивать от стен, при взрыве осколочно разлетаются, и так-же отскакивают от стен, подвержены гравитации. После телепортируется и включает силовой щит, который дает ему 80 защиты, и идет на таран. Вторая фаза: Кажется босс был побежден?! Он упал бес-сознания на землю и не двигается, проходит 5 секунд, он сбрасывает оболочку, и перед нами встает обнаженный и ужасный монстр, с щупальцами. Включает силовой щит 80 защиты, и начинает стрелять волнами телепатии, которые наносят большой урон, оглушают и отбрасывают сильно верх. AbsorberBrain.gif| AbsorberBrain2.gif| Досиратель (Dosiratel) Идея Dr.elisey'a left Hard boss. Босс появляется в искажений, и преследует игрока до конца боя, 10 попыток. Этот босс имеет уникальную особенность, он умеет перерождаться на ходу, 3-4 раза, когда его здоровье подходит к концу, он моментально его восстанавливает до стартового уровня, что делает бой очень долгим, и хотя его броня легкая 25 защиты, его перерождение, делает его очень сложным боссом, вторая его особенность, телепортация, он будет стараться избежать тяжелого урона, и по возможности телепортироваться к вам за спину, + стремительный удар в 100 урона, третья его особенность, при понижений его здоровья он меняет тактику боя, всего 2 фазы боя: Первая фаза: Атакует босс сгустками, как corrupter, и может отцеплять свой щупальца, которые ползут как пожиратель миров. Вторая фаза: Атакует довольно часто, и использует телепортацию, начинает стрелять из своей corrupter пушки, избегать её, ломает вашу броню, и выпускает из-за рта corrupter's. Был дожилателем, но интереснее всего был оригинал Первое перерождение, полным здоровьем Первая фаза: Атакует босс сгустками другого цвета, наносят больше урона, и отращивает больше щупальцев, что-бы потом их отпускать. Вторая фаза: Атакует довольно часто, и использует телепортацию, начинает стрелять из своей corrupter пушки, другого цвета, так=же избегать её, и выпускает elite corrupter's. Второе перерождение, полным здоровьем Первая фаза: Атакует босс сгустками + телепортация, стремительный удар, и использует щупальца как защиту. Вторая фаза: Атакует очень быстро + телепортация, стреляет из всех щупалец, другого цвета, избегать всех, могут поджечь проклятым пламенем, выпускает "колючие слуги досирателя" Очень быстрые и стреляют. Третье перерождение, полным здоровьем, если разозлился Первая фаза: атакует босс уже без щупалец, стреляя своим ртом, затем телепортируется, для стремительного удара. Вторая фаза: Атакует своими "колючие слуги досирателя", и отлетает назад, испуская капельки пота "Волнение" затем отращивает щупальцу с пушкой, и выпускает её, затем телепортируется, что-бы атаковать стремительным ударом. При поражений, босс сделает грустное лицо, и испустив слезу, умрет. *60000 здоровья. *25 защиты. *Урон от прикосновения - 80-100. *оружием-урон: глазом 25-30, луч смерти: - 60-70, *Досиратель - 50 урон от прикосновения, служитель имеет 20 единиц защиты. *Corruper'a elite, - 80 урон от прикосновения, служитель имеет 30 единиц защиты. *При низком здоровье атакует очень быстро. *Оружие босса может вызвать ошеломление и сломанная броня. *Зона - может прийти сам (The Corruption) - Hardmod. *Проходит через блоки. *Призывается: Семя отчаянья. Выпадает из босса: монеты, порченный блок, семена порчи, Пустая руда, душа омерзения - 5-30 Босс напоминает комбинацию из: пожирателя миров, Chtulhu. Битва с боссом очень долгая. center|300 px ДосирательV2.gif Досиратель-arms1.gif Досиратель-arms2.gif Dosiratel.png СкелетронV2.0 Идея Dr.elisey'a left Фраза скелетрона перед боем: Я скелетрон, меня зовут крутая башка, я поглощу твою душу, бу! *Здоровье - 8000 *Альтернативный - уникальный. *Урон - 40. *Защита 20. *Зона - может прийти сам. Когда сдедали адскою броню и оружие + 400 сердец. *Loot - Костяное оружие *Умеет проходить насквозь стены. Альтернативная версия скелетрона, в отличие от обычного скелетрона, эта версия имеет анимацию, и свою тактику боя, но, повторяет старого скелетрона. Машет своими руками, которые тоже имеют анимацию, когда скелетрон переходит в режим вращения головы, выдвигаются кости, и загораются глаза, затем идет на таран, показывая злое выражение лица. На второй фазе: Начинает дышать огнем. Скелетрон-крутая-башка.gif Terraria - Boss 1 Orchestra Mechantera Идея Dr.elisey'a left Hard boss. *Здоровье - 60000-30000 *Альтернативный - уникальный. *Урон - 80. *Защита 40. *Зона - Hardmod, может прийти сам. *Loot - Улучшенное оружие, душа SteamPunk - 25 *Умеет проходить насквозь стены. *Скорость в два раза выше. Альтернативная версия плантеры, и более реактивная,Отличается от обычной более высокой скоростью, как у бешеной плантеры, и нанося почти схожий урон, как у бешеной плантеры. Реактивный двигатель позволяет боссу очень быстро ускорятся, и идя на стремительный таран. В отличия от плантеры, железная версия уже выпускает щупальца и железные споры, а так-же стреляет супер лазером. Вторая фаза: Отрывается рот, и увеличивается урон как у бешеной плантеры, и скорость, так-же выпускает щупальца, и идет на таран, дышит кислотным пламенем, и стреляет лазером. Выпуская по 5 капканов, которые умеют летать, как прислужники. Реактивная железная плантера, может преследовать вас и воздухе, независимо от того прикреплены её крюки или нет. Mechantera.gif Mechantera2.gif Terraria (PC) - Boss 5 (Plantera) EXTENDED-0 P.s Mechantera - Сразу заслужил общее внимание, и многим очень понравился, за то и заслужил кучу наград, и внимание ведущего разработчика Redigit. Механический поглотитель миров Идея Dr.elisey'a left Hard boss. *Здоровье - 80000. *Альтернативный - уникальный. *Урон - 70. *Защита 40. *Зона - Hardmod, может прийти сам. *Loot - Улучшенное оружие, душа священной войны - 25 *Умеет проходить насквозь стены. *Умеет летать, и зависать воздухе. Альтернативная версия уничтожителя, имеет такое-же здоровье, и почти равную защиту, в отличий от него, умеет летать, и имеет свою анимацию. Кроме атаки тарана, может повиснуть воздухе и выпустить 100 зондов - зависит от количества его сегментов, по 5 каждая, затем начинает летать около игрока и обстреливать его из своих орудии, потом снова зависает и начинает смотреть на игрока, затем выстреливает град из лазера и на таран, потом все повторяет. Как и уничтожитель имеет единое здоровье по всему телу, отличает его от уничтожителя другая тактика атаки и ведения войны, во второй фазе начинает гореть, но урона от этого не получает, это нужно для поджигания игрока, достаточно коснуться его. *В отличия от уничтожителя имеет в каждом сегменте по одной турели, турели достаточно большие, в размер его сегмента, и два ствола, имеют свое здоровье - 2000, не имея защиты, что-бы хоть как-то нанести урон боссу, нужно уничтожить хотя-бы одну турель, и затем стрелять в эту открытую точку босса, турели как зонды склонны возрождаться снова, но они в отличие от зондов прикреплены к сегментам босса. А наносят урон такие турели равный урон от головы босса. *Приманка: Странный механический червь. Зонд_МК2.png Turret1.png Душа_священной_войны.png Terraria Soundtrack - Boss 2 (Dubstep Remix) Королева ихора (Queen ichor) Идея Dr.elisey'a left Hard boss. *Здоровье - 25000. И железная версия - 90000. *Редкий - уникальный. *Урон - 70. *Защита 40. *Зона - (Crimson) - Hardmod, может прийти сама. *Loot - оружие в стиле Crimson, уникальные предметы, ключ из плоти, для подземелья из мяса. *Умеет проходить насквозь стены. Босс, усложненная альтернативная версия босса - мозг Cthulhu, и распылителя ихора, но с другой тактикой атаки, он тоже умеет телепортироватся, и + отклоняться от критического урона игрока, что является сложным для игрока с его оружием на критический урон. Атакует босс почти так-же как мозг Cthulhu, но включает щупальца, по 20 штук, которые крутятся вокруг босса, и защищают его, при этом босс идет на таран, а его щупальца умеют отрываться и лететь на игрока, нанося больше урона. На второй фазе, босс начинает поливать игрока ихором - II, ослабляя его броню подобно эффекту сломанной брони, и иногда стреляя желтым лазером, это ихоровая струя, наносит как лазер и эффект ихора - II, проходить сквозь стены, потом идет на таран, обстреливая ихором местность. Фаза третья - босс начинает злится и гневаться, отращивает усложненную версию щупальца, которые умеют стрелять, и так же отрываться, так же призывая распылителей ихора, на то она и королева, созывает на помощь союзников своих, начинает стрелять лазером, очень быстро, и идти на таран, затем когда её здоровье подходит концу, она включает иллюзию, их становится 3 копии, каждая имеет по 10000 здоровья, и копируют оригинал, но, если одолеть самого босса, копии - клоны исчезнут, лопнут. Напомню, телепортируется к вам впритык или наоборот, до конца боя, Так же босс кричит женским истерическим криком, чем другие боссы, на подобие гаста. Босс был создан на заказ, для мода - Авалон. Это последний босс предложения. Vivaldi - Classic Dubstep (Polar Remix) Lunar MC-1 Идея Dr.elisey'a left|Создано специально для террарий Полное название Lunar Marco 1. Hard boss. *Здоровье - 100000. *Редкий - уникальный. *Урон - 160. *Защита 50. *Зона - (Луна - поверхность) UltraHardmod. *Loot - S.D.M.G, уникальное оружие. Босс появляется на луне, Имеет два бластера тесака, умеет призывать дронов, и инопланетную поддержку, сам вооружен секретным оружием, два фокусированных луча, разного действия. Фаза босса один: Он летает по окрестности, стреляя по вам из бластеров, и призывая инопланетную поддержку, затем выпускает дронов. Фаза босса два: Открывает рот, используя новое секретное оружие, третий глаз само наводит на цель, лучи проходят сквозь стены, затем идет на таран, попутно используя свой бластеры как ножи. Фаза босса три: Потеряв часть лица, начинает дышать огнем, и идя на таран, и открывая пасть. Анимация босса: left P.s Заслужил общее внимание, и главного разработчика террарий, тем самым получая награду. Отчаяние (Despair) Идея Dr.elisey'a left Hard boss. *Здоровье - 20000. *Редкий. *Урон - 80. *Защита 60. *Зона - (Crimson - поверхность) Hardmod. *Loot - Выпадает артефакт, одного цвета, позволяя создавать уникальные предметы и оружия, монеты, кости, кости броня - как святая по возможностям. Босс появляется в Crimson, на заднем плане, и иногда запускает свой огромные руки, они немного медлительны чем руки скелетрона, но более крепкие и больше урона наносят. Босс, один из элементов, всего их три - Отчаяние, безысходность, Безразличия - Каждый из них имеет артефакт, соединив их, вы получаете возможность создавать уникальные вещи. Босс не выползает за пределы 1 слоя земли, которого нельзя разрушить, он остается в нем, попутно стреляя из фокусированных глаз, всего их три, каждый глаз реагирует на положение игрока, наносят глаза 100 урона. Череп босса огромный, занимающий половину игрового экрана, лишь он принимает урон игрока. Если вы планируете уничтожить его руки, оставьте эту затею, без рук он взбесится, и начнет стрелять постоянно. Босс сам приходит, по сообщению - (кости задрожали) Альтернативные версий left Альтернативные версий - безысходность и Безразличия, обладают другим оружием, безысходность - бьет больше, изза двух глаз, а Безразличия - изза своего звериного вида, и трех глаз, атакует весьма агрессивно, и очень упрямо пытается убить игрока, игнорируя, и безразлично относясь к его броне и здоровью, самый экстремальный из боссов. Стальная ярость (steel Fury) Идея Dr.elisey'a left Hard boss. Босс обитающий в аду, и новая локация - бездна, под адом, это усложненная в 550% стена плоти, обладая четырьмя разными глазами как турелями и основным ртом, босс немного быстрее стены плоти, и так-же выпускает железные голодающих, и железных пиявок, босс имеет две фазы: Первая фаза: Повторяет стену плоти, но имея разное оружие, и нанося больше повреждений. Вторая фаза: Выдвигает ещё два глаза турели на цепи, и ускоряет атаку в два раза. Третья фаза: Босс отцепляется от рельсы, и начинает вас преследовать как плантера, если пространства недостаточно, то увернутся от его тела будет сложно. *60000hp. *40 защиты. *Урон от прикосновения телом - 70-100. *оружием-урон: глазом 60-70. *От прислужников 65, от глаз турелей - 65. *Приманка: Подозрительный Steampunk gid. *Выпадают из босса уникальные предметы и трофей. center|300 px Землеитй (Terrarity) Идея Dr.elisey'a left|350px Задрожит земля, и покажется на заднем фоне он, босс! Очень крепкий голем крепость, из которого выходят войска ацтеков, и орудия - огнеметного и кокосового типа, своими руками разрушает препятствия. Hard boss. Босс появляется случайно, когда вы прокачивались по max, преследует игрока и рушит его постройки, в том числе и кирпич данжа! Первая фаза: Пытается достать вас руками, стреляет кокосами и выпускает войска ацтеков Вторая фаза: Вход идет лазерный взгляд, и стреляет ядрами из орудий, выпускает войска в броне. Третья фаза: Тело разрушается, голова взлетает, полыхает огнем, глаза горят пламенем, атакует во все стороны огненными шарами, затем телепортируется и стремительная атака, может вас поджечь *200000hp. *40 защиты. *Урон от прикосновения - 70-100. *оружием-урон: глазом 25-30, луч смерти: - 60-70, *От бомб 40, от кокосовых бомб - 65 *При низком здоровье атакует лазерным взглядом - сфокусированный луч. *огненные шары - 80 урона. *Оружие босса может вызвать ошеломление и сломанная броня. *не проходит через блоки. *умеет разрушать блоки. "Кроме зарезервированных мест" *Приманка: Тотем земли. Выпадает из босса: монеты, тотем блок, Random уникальных предметов. Битва с боссом очень долгая. center|300 px Lunar Idea Dr.elisey left|250px V2.0 Hard boss. Является сам или лунная приманка, действия идут до утра. Я пришел к "name player" что бы разрушить его жизнь - lunar идет к "name player" всем, если много. Является финальным боссом, и одновременно событием, так как возможны налеты пришельцев в защиту lunar, и хотя lunar сам может атаковать, как и у тыквенного короля, тоже умеет менять свое лицо, сначала выпускает свой метеоры, которые летят по орбите и стреляют по вам, разрушив их, вы привлечете внимание пришельцев, атака усложняется, его фаз всего 8, у каждой фазы своя атака, метеорами, кометами, пришельцами, космическими лучами, при победе возможно получит S.D.M.G, и другие уникальные предметы, если наступит утро, то луна вас убьет, включая всех NPC. *150000 очков здоровья, и более. *60 защиты. *Lunar - самый сложный запланированный босс, в одиночку его победить почти невозможно! center|300 px Lunar_art's.png| Старшая сестра стены плоти (Older sister wall of flesh) Идея Dr.elisey'a left|300px Hard boss. Final boss. Босс появляется в аду, и может появится в кровавую луну у вашего дома. После победы над боссом, открывается второй слой ада, где от среды второго ада по игроку наносится урон, если нет обсидианового черепа. Первая фаза: Атакует босс выпуская приспешников, затем стреляет из своих глаз, которые могут открываться от тела, и становясь Chtulhu ultimate имея больше здоровья, затем босс разворачивается к игроку задом, и летит на него, используя хвататели "Высасыватель" отнимая одно сердце, затем босс снова разворачивается к игроку лицом, и снова проводит прежние атаки. Вторая фаза: Босс начинает злится, вместо глаз открывается огромная пасть, и открываются зубастые швы и глаза, придавая боссу свирепость, атакует босс супер лазеров "I'm Firing my lazer, отсылка" Которая наносит 100 урона игроку, и идя на таран, пытаясь его укусить, выпуская проклятое пламя шары, затем резко отлетает от игрока и проводит обстрел лазером из глаз, каждый из них наносят разный урон и проклятья, затем босс снова разворачивается, но его "высасыватель 2" уже умеют стрелять огнем, после этого босс снова готовит выстрел из своего рта. *Здоровье босса - 100000. *80 защиты у рта. 25 защиты корма. *Оружие у босса: Лазеры 25-50 урона. *Приспешники: 100 здоровья, 25 защиты, падают сердечки. *Chtulhu eye ultimate, 5000 здоровья, 25 защиты. *Высасыватель, 500 здоровья, 25 защиты, падают сердечки. *При низком уровне здоровья, использует глаза. *уникальный босс. Выпадает из босса: монеты, предметы, коробка в котором весь loot, адская руда, адская чешуя для брони. *второй слой ада имеет сатанинский песок "Добывается Hamdrax", из которого можно сделать брутальную броню и оружие. *Призывается: Кукла гида в лаву, если стена уже побеждена, иначе снова битва со стеной плоти. *Если вам не удаться одолеть босса, а именно в аду, то босс скоро к вам придет в гости домой, Revenge. center|300 px Королева Corrupters пожирателей (Queen Corrupters Eaters) Идея Dr.elisey'a left|350px Final boss. Босс появляется в продвинутом порче, и имеет силовые поля. Первая фаза: Атакует почти как Chtulhu, стреляет по вам 10 Corrupter и идет на таран, затем включает силовые поля и босс становится почти неуязвим для вас, хотя поля можно разрушить, уничтожив четыре стража щита, в этот момент босс стреляет лазером из своего глаза, затем все повторяет. Вторая фаза: Босс начинает злится, открывается глаз пошире и открываются глаза которые светятся голубым светом, босс использует телепатию и начинает по вам стрелять лучом смерти, затем он поднимает куски грязи земли и вращая по своей орбите стреляет по игроку, затем включает свой щиты которые ещё сильнее держат атаку игрока, затем босс начинает выпускать по 20 Corrupter, и наблюдает из далека, затем снова включает луч смерти по игроку и поднимает куски грязи, затем глаз стреляет фиолетовым обстрелом по окрестности в сторону игрока, на таран не идет, босс повторяет атаку дальше, и ускоряет её по мере уменьшения здоровья. *80000 здоровья. *25 защиты. *Урон от прикосновения - 80-100. *оружием-урон: глазом 25-30, луч смерти: - 60-70, *Служитель защиты королевы - 50 урон от прикосновения, служитель имеет 20 единиц защиты, может взрываться при смерти, обеспечивает безопасность носителя. *Служитель защиты королевы,2 - 60 урон от прикосновения, служитель имеет 30 единиц защиты. *При низком здоровье атакует очень быстро. *Оружие босса может вызвать ошеломление и сломанная броня, редко. *Проходит через блоки. *Призывается: Подозрительная голова пожирателя, как брелок. Выпадает из босса: монеты, порченный блок, семена порчи, Пустая руда, душа омерзения - 5-30 Босс напоминает комбинацию из: пожирателя миров,пожирателей душ и corrupter. Апокалипсион (Apocalypsion) Идея от Dr.elisey'a left|300px Босс появляется только в святых землях, не зависимо от дня. Первая фаза: Атакует летающими святыми пилами из которых выпадает сердечки, Выпускает по 5 штук, затем стреляет из своего рога фиолетовыми лучами по игроку и выпуская святые прислужники из которых выпадает сердечки, по 20 раз, затем босс применяет пурпурное дыхание по игроку, после этого он выдвигает шипы и идет на таран очень быстро, затем стреляет лазерным взглядом "красный цвет", и затем повторяет проведенные ранее атаки. Вторая фаза: Атакует своими руками, пытаясь его раздавить и которые могут стрелять пурпурными молниями, затем стреляет пурпурными шарами из сломанного рога и снова выпускает прислужников из которых выпадает сердечки, по 5 раз, затем босс применяет лазерное пурпурное дыхание по игроку, после этого он выдвигает шипы, прячет кулаки, и очень быстро с искажением несется на таран супер быстро, затем стреляет лазерным взглядом "фиолетовый цвет" повторяет проведенные ранее атаки, но уже ускоряясь из-за малого здоровья. *Здоровье - 100000. *Защита - 50. *Урон от прикосновения - 80-100 с шипами. *оружием: рогом: - 30-40, дыханием: - 40-50, взглядом: 30-40, молниями - 30. *летающая святая пила - 50 урон от прикосновения, служитель имеет 20 единиц защиты, может взрываться при смерти. *Святой прислужник - 40 урон от прикосновения, служитель имеет 20 единиц защиты. *Руки - 40000 здоровья, 60 урон от прикосновения, служитель имеет 40 единиц защиты. *При низком здоровье атакует очень быстро. *Оружие босса может вызвать ошеломление или кровотечение. *Проходит через блоки. *Призывается: Убить гида в святых землях. Выпадает из босса: монеты, солнечный блок, солнечная руда, душа заблуждения - 5-30 *Солнечная броня. *Солнечное оружие. *Солнечные предметы. Битва с этим боссом, довольно длинная и яростная. Тыквенный дуб (Pumpkin oak) Final boss Идея от Dr.elisey'a left|300px Босс появляется только в джунглях, ночью. Первая фаза: Атакует арбузными шипастыми глазами из которых выпадают сердечки, выпуская по 20 штук, затем использует гранаты с фитилем, которые подрываются при соприкосновений с окружающими объектами и игроком, гранаты могут на время отравить и ослепить игрока. Сам босс идет на таран, затем повторяет проведенные ранее атаки, но при этом меняя ухмылку,так-же стреляет иголками в игрока. Вторая фаза: Атакует арбузными шипастыми глазами из которых выпадают сердечки, при этом увеличивая цикл выпуска, но уже по 10 штук, уменьшается скорость полета гранат, да и сами гранаты улетают в даль, при этом все также отравляя и уже не ослепляет, а поджигает игрока, сам босс стреляет лазером, а башня на голове босса стреляет проклятыми шарами в игрока, затем идет на таран, и повторяет свой действия, но напоследок стреляя иглами из пальцев рук в игрока, но это когда у него низкое здоровье. *Здоровье - 70000 *Защита - 45 *Урон от прикосновения - 100 *оружием - 30-40 *арбузный служитель тыквенного дуба: 50 урон от прикосновения, служитель имеет 20 *единиц защиты *гранаты 1) 40 урона, нанося отравление и ослепление. *гранаты 2) 45 урона, нанося отравление и поджигая игрока. *Проклятые пламя, поджигает игрока. *Иголки 30 урона. *Проходит через блоки. *Призывается: подозрительная тыква. Выпадает из босса: Душа отравления, монеты, куски тыквы для пирога. *Тыквенная броня. *тыквенный блок. *тыква. *тыквенные оружие. Из души отравления можно создать: темная версия святого оружия и брони. Броня имеет фиолетовое свечение. Является дополнением к halloween notch. Большой злой сундук Идея от Dr.elisey'a left|300px Имеет 50000 здоровья, 100 защиты корпуса и 30 защиты для рта, наносит вам 100 урона телом, особенно зубами, оружием по 40-60 урона. Тактика: прыгает и затем стреляет по игроку "самонаводящийся" магические-ракеты, иногда прыгая повыше или прыгая очень быстро. Призывает по два подражателя клона, из которых выпадают "только" сердечки. Выпадает, гоблинские бумажки, гарпун, монеты, доски, золотые слитки, линзы, шары. Внутри видно гоблина, все-таки перешли на тяжелую технику. Приходит днем и ночью. Если он застрял в блоках, то он их сломает. Zombie Octobus left|350px Босс появляется из океана или у пляжа, мутированный и измененный осьминог размахивает щупальцами, которые могут при случае оторваться и поползти на игрока, если на игрока попадет чернило то он получит ослепление, хотя осьминог может сам стрелять чернилами но и призывать маленьких осьминогов, они могут прыгать на игрока и стрелять чернилами, сам осьминог умеет высоко прыгать поэтому отходите от удара иначе когда он приземлится выбросит кучу чернила, обычно перед прыжком он издает громкий крик. *Осьминог не умеет проходить сквозь блоки но может их разрушить. *Осьминог имеет 10000 здоровья и 20 защиты, поэтому он более сложный чем простой скелетрон или стена плоти. *Хардмод осьминог зомби выглядит израненным и утыканным мечами и стрелами,на голове есть шрам который зашит, а в щупальцах держит зомби девочек, вероятно ими будет кидаться и посылать на нас, имеет уже 30000 здоровья. *Странно но когда вы сражаетесь с осьминогом то приходят и обычные зомби. *Осьминога Можно вызвать, сделав куклу осьминога. *Из осьминога падает костюм аквалангиста и зелья. Eye cube Ophthalmic unit..png Cube EyeV2..png Босс напоминающий куб атакует по другому, чем eye-chtulhu, но куб атакует намного быстрее, стремясь упасть вам на голову и раздавить или толкнуть, при этом нанося урон, имеет 8000hp и 20 защиты, предугадывая его движения можно увернутся от частых таранов куба, но когда его здоровье достигнет 5000hp, то его глаз станет красным, а из него начнут выползать кубики стражники, которые будут летать неподалеку от босса и стреляя по игроку лазером, сам босс ускорит свой тараны в двое. Когда его здоровье кончится - он эффектно рассыпется, словно пыль и выпадет loot, во основном как у глаза, но и святые предметы и монеты. *Куб не умеет ломать блоки, пока глаз не красный. *стражники имеют 1000hp здоровья, но и loot у них щедрый, сердечки и зелья здоровья. *Глазной куб хоть и легкий босс, но если вы не имеете подкову или крыльев, то босс вас легко победит, подбрасывая высоко воздух. *Если куб застрял, то он сможет сломать это препятствие. *Куб двигается, влево - вправо - верх - вниз, что и отличает его от, eye Chtulhu. *Призывается с помощью кубика-рубика. ---- left|222px|Король болот. left|222px|New версия короля болот Boss. The king of bogs . insanemode обитает в джунглях имеет 35000 здоровья 60 защиты и наносит своим телом 100 урона. появится может как король слизней, ну или с помощью приманки. Он атакует своими людоедами которые могут отрываться и лететь на игрока нанося 100 урона.Также монстр может вскоре стрелять из своих глаз лазером.На второй фазе он разделяется на две части и ускоряет атаку.Получаем после победы 20 зелий великих, броню джунглей и древесину. ---- Skeletron джунглей обитает в джунглях.Чтоб его призвать надо сделать барабан индейца или ждать left|188pxкровавой луны, Skeletron джунглей имеет 80000 здоровья и очень подвижен и 65 защиты, наносит головой 100 урона, из головы стреляет жало, из двух рук,похожих на кусты выходят людоеды которые могут оторваться и полететь на игрока нанося 100 урона.Ещё две руки: одна как молот,наносит 65 урона и пушка стреляет ядовитыми стрелами. После серьезных повреждений он ускоряет атаку. Получаем броню джунглей 20 зелья великих и дерево. Атакует днем и ночью. ---- left|180px Галактический скелетрон инсанемоде обитает в космосе имеет 70000 здоровья и 100 защиты наносит урона 100 и очень подвижен. Атакует разным оружием: миниган который стреляет бомбами и лазером, огромный проклятый шар, который наносит урона 100 и голова скелетрона которая не вращается, но тоже стреляет лазером.Тело скелетрона это тарелка имеет две турели один стреляет пучками плазмы а другой стреляет сгустками, после повреждений он разделяется и ускоряет атаку. Теперь уже и скелетрон и тарелка отдельно. После победы 50 зелья божественных и доспехи галактики. ---- left|260px|Creator. Creator . Добавил Dr.elisey boss, Creator, создание это более сильное,чем все боссы, когда либо известные.Создание имеет 100000 здоровья и 50 защиты, имеет 3 головы близнеца, каждое из них имеет название. Sketrala, которые при вращении стреляет лазерами на подобие косы демона. skeletronus имеет как старый вращение с шипами но более быстрое. A Skeletranius, умеет читать действия и оборачивать против перса или замедлять его движения, Каждое из рук это более сложнае версия оружия + дополнение, клешня, пила создателя, лазерная винтовка создателя"более сильный", ракетная пушка создателя(стреляет ракетами по персу вместо бомб), булава возмездия создателя(махает ею при движении), молот боли создателя(при ударе - сильный взрыв,отнимающий 50hp), рука зеркало создателя (отражает и копирует действия перса), ноги с шипами создателя(иногда ими пинает перса если перс очень близко или создатель сам придет). Также создатель имеет гнездо из которого выходят зонды при попадании, (продвинутые зонды имеют 200 здоровья стреляют быстрее своих предшественников). В отличия от всех skeletrons этот под утро не убивает перса а остается до последнего пока не убьет перса. Головы вольны отлетать от тела чтоб крутится и обратно.Несмотря на медленный он неплохо подвижен и не отстанет от быстрого перса в святой броне. Доступен после того как только вы убьете всех хард боссов, Придет надпись что 'создатель открыл охоту на вас' версия будущий террарий неизвестно. После некоторых повреждений он ускоряет атаку. Выпасть из него по 20 душ каждое, страха, мощи, зрения, 1 платиновая, 10 золотых, 10 зелий великих. ---- пустынный фантом mini boss. можно встретить в разных пустынях. он имеет 20000 здоровья и 80 защиты. по виду напоминает статую. каждый из них охраняет свою пустыню. если удалось его увидеть то он стоит как нормальная статуя пока не ответишь ему как old man. каждый фантом имеет свой способности. простой фантом атакует как skeletron. темный фантом стреляет лазером и умеет teleport чтоб не достать мечом. светлый фантом умеет стрелять радужные шары и делать щит там где игрок стреляет чтоб не достать пулями.left|250px подарки . 10 зелья . с темного части булавы осколки. с светлого семена анти порчи и браслет силы. простой дает случайные предметы. автор Dr.elisey ---- corruptor boss insane mode опустошитель земли. живет в искажений появится может если разбить 10 шаров теней или сделать приманку кукла опустошителя. на первой фазе атакует выползает из земли только голову и его малинкие выпускать червей "опустошитель покоя" потом снова и уже стреляют проклятым огнем и как огнемет. на второй фазе он уже вы пригает из земли на игрока и потом снова выползает и уже он стреляет проклятыми шарами. также его маленкие уже стреляют звуковыми кольцами. потом уже снова черви "с шипами" и потом повтор. на 3 фазе. они все разделяются и начинается безумие из земли. выползают стреляют и прыгают на игрока. после победы 20 зелья здоровья. броня теневая. пушка дезинтегратор. left|230px босс 130000 здоровья. 60 защиты 120 урона телом. шары проклятые 80 урона. червь опустошитель. 1500 здоровья. 80 урона. 50 защиты червь с шипами. 2000 здоровья. 100 урона. 80 защиты. маленкие опустошители земли. "связаны с опустошителем" звуковые кольца 120 урона. автор Dr.elisey Скелетрон ликвидатор, ультиматрон (Skeletron The liquidator ultimatron) left|260px|ликвидатор! left|350px boss final, The End world. "возможно замена creator если тот не понравился" Более сильная версия босса insanemod, этот босс может появится тогда Когда вы жульничаете в игре. То-есть: использовали чит-программы и баги игры! как наказание за поступки грехов! "Вы получаете предупреждение, что ликвидатор следит за вами" так же может появится если поменяли на зло дату для халявных подарков! ликвидатор имеет 120000 здоровья и сделан из титана и вольфрама что делает его почти не уязвимым, эта громадина атакует огромными руками как пресс, чтобы раздавить игрока ! руки наносят 75 урона и могут с малым шансом разбить броню! так же он выпускает более усложненные зонды 500 здоровья и 75 урона лазером и могут его чинить ! после серьезных повреждений на 80000 он трансформируется в пушку с глазом и прицелом, и начинает по вам целится и стрелять 500 урона от шаров ярости! от всех боссов, он и днем дерется так что он не уйдет и не уйдет раньше времени! но если его не убить через год то он уничтожит ваш мир "boom" видео взрыва планеты! так же может взорвать если вашего перса убьет, но при условий если наступит 12.22 декабря! после уже как 40000 здоровья он начинает призывать усложненных боссов Skeletron prime ond the destroyer and twins и других! по очереди, так же босс может вызваться если вы достигли максимального уровня или играли силой! дроп из босса самый щедрый 100 великих лечении, доспехи бога дают 100 защиты, и по 50 душ каждый. Факты. также босс может перейти в назначенный срок 12.22 декабря, чтоб зайти в гости уже имеет 220000 здоровья и более агрессивен fast speed ! *Из приспешников выпадают сердечки. *Может Появится от нечестных нападок игрока. *Призывается: Подозрительным проклятым черепом. *Игроку тогда дается 3 максимум попытки, на победу с усиленным боссом. *Этот босс, способен менять свою фазу во время боя! *Уникальный босс! center|300 px Имеет отсылку к сонику 3: Sonic 3 & Knuckles - Boss Run - Part 3 био раптор босс. подарок от гоблинов, этот робот имеет 120000 здоровья. 60 здоровья. телом 120 урона. left|208px био раптор может появится при помощи приманки механический раптор или после проигрыша гоблинов в insane mode. робот очень подвижен и часто использует ракетный ранец и когда летает тоже стреляет. его оружие это пушка дуал раптор он стреляет само наводкой пули ракеты 100 урона. также если далеко то стреляет как снайпер на 100% точности. пуля раптор с торможением 80 урона. вторая пушка излучатель раптор 120 урона. он им делает прицел и после этого выстрел как молния со взрывом 50 урона. еще также его частое оружие это дыхание раптора зеленое пламя наносит как огнемет и не дает бегать. на второй фазе 40000 здоровья то он начинает часто летать и кидать бомбы как бомбардировщик 200 урона. после того как его жизнь дошло до 0 он разваливается. после этого коробка из метала в нем подарки. проклятый огнемет. автор Dr.elisey boss. Cthulhu-трон это более сложная версия после близнецов insane-mode доступен он после того как left|250pxleft|250pxнаступит 2012. или сделать приманку, босс атакует служителями малыми Cthulhu, каждый атакует по разному и имя стрелец, пила и рот. матка имеет 100000 здоровья и 60 защиты, пытается не входить в драку а ждет выпуская своих малых Cthulhu. если получит много урона то превратится в Cthulhu с черной дырой которой она будет пытаться вас засосать и убить. чтоб остановить надо кидать предметы туда, хотя и блоки будет отрывать и деревья рубить и в черную дыру. также может teleport делать чтоб не достать мечом, когда не включает черную дыру. босс. Cthulhu-трон атакует днем и вечером, для битвы надо много напитков и крюк желательно Dual hook. подарки после победы, книга черных дыр и куб для призыва Cthulhu-трон младший для помощи игрока. галактический божественный колосс insane mode можно призвать почти везде и не только в раю. дляleft|192px этого надо куклу вуду гида и найти алтарь свитой, после этого скрафтим приманку и можно призвать. вызов и гид не умирает а становится боссом и летит к вам. босс гигантский и имеет 500000 здоровья 80 защиты и ранит телом 100 урона. босс напоминает большую платформу с 4 глазами каждый из них имеет свой характер thumb|194pxкрасный более агрессивен, феолетовый более нежный и редко атакует, желтый думает и атакует в ощибки игрока, синий логика и атакует как задумано. а главный он редко атакует он просто смотрит как идет атака. после серьезнных повреждений они отделяются и более агрессивно атакуют, так же скоро сам главный отделяется от всех и начинает самостоятельно атаковать это уже фаза 2. фаза 2. босс главный глаз уже сам атакует, он стреляет лучом смерти который делает 200 урона, он также начинает выпускать дронов маленких которые тоже стреляют лазером и могут при уничтожений давать сердечки. также если заранее ему сделать много урона то он разделится и будет атаковать как комманда босса из глаз. потом он ускорит атаку и начнет более агрессивно стрелять. после победы вы получите 20 зельи без смертия. броня бога. 10 зельи зеркало и вольфрамовый щит. ---- ядро разрушителя Старший брат разрушителя, однако имеет многогранную форму и крутится, в начале этот босс атакует таранами,стреляет ракетами, нанося ракетами 60 урона, и зонды как у разрушителя, тоже дают сердечки. На фазе 2 он уже не таранит, а делает шипы и начинает крутится на игрока, так-же выпускает шипы во все стороны после рева и ускоряет атаку. Так-же выпускает свой огромные булавы, и начиная ими вращать, нанося 80 урона, и ломая броню. на 3 фазе когда его жизнь почти на 1 то он включает режим самоуничтожение в это время игроку надо быстро уйти на безопасное растояние иначе если остатся то взрыв нанесет 300 урона как после взрывчатки и огромный кратер с небольшим количеством лавы и коробка из кирпичей там в нутри как при стене плоти много подарков. босс 100000 здоровья 60 защиты 100 урона при таране. "внимание не рекомендуется его вызывать его рядом з домом. иначе снесет все на 100 блоков. Появление: кровавая луна или приманка, Может сам приходить. Kernel_of_the_destroyer..png| Kernel_of_the_destroyer,_concept_art_by,elisey.png|единственный босс способный к само разрушению! ---- святой босс. anti corruptor "insane mode" святой босс живет в святых землях. чтоб призвать надо сделать приманку святая еда для святой звезды. или захватить много душ света как приманка тоже. босс похож на звезду имеет 100000 здоровья. святая звезда, однако сразу атакует и выпускает по 5 святых зондов. при атаке он начинает крутится и стрелять "святой смерть лазер" из всех длинных щупалец и тогда игроку надо стараться не задеть один из них thumb|230px|няшный но опасный.иначе 120 урона. вскоре когда его жизнь станет до 40000 здоровья то он будет уже стрелять "супер святой смерть звезда три лазер" и тогда игроку надо стараться не касаться его совсем иначе отнимет 200 жизней. также когда его жизнь уже до 10000 он выпускает все щупальца уже идет на таран. после того как его жизнь достигнет 0 он исчезнет как wyvern. подарки, святой пистолет, 20 зелья разных. и святая броня. автор Dr.elisey ---- boss Cthulhu джунглей .insane mode босс живет в джунглях имеет 60000 здоровья и 70 защиты. приходит к кровавая луна или left|198pxприманки На первом фазе Cthulhu атакует таран и выпускает ядовитые зубы джунглей, делают 100 повреждений и хотят укусить. На втором этапе он становится основным в джунглях и производит помощников, которые стреляют лазер как он и начинает вызывать зомби джунглях, что они имеют 120 урона. получаем много из джунглей лозы, броня, жало. ---- адская . скала из плоти босс . insane mode . монстр живет в аду имеет 80000 здоровья и 100 защиты при толстой коре . чтобы нанести урон боссу надо киркой или дрелью пробить его твердую кору , после этого стрелять или бить по ране там уже 60 защиты . сам босс атакует сдвиг земли и стреляет огненными left|250pxшарами . появление босса также как при стене плоти кукла гид . когда он приходит то он сразу делает в две стороны стены которые как препятствие чтоб не убежать. потом босс начинает стрелять из своих как глаза лазером . когда его жизнь достигнет 40000 то он уйдет в низ и потом встанет как стена. стены которые он раньше сделал уберет и сам left|250pxначнет движение. фаза 2 . его атака почти как у стены плоти но все по другому. он атакует голодающими которые тоже могут отцепится и летать на игрока. из рта выходит глаз который начинает стрелять супер огнем. также из рта потом выходит рот из которого начинает выходить пиявки. его опухоли уже стреляют лазером фиолетовым. на фазе 3 у него жизнь на 0 и он взрывается и после этого коробка из обсидиана в нем как при стене плоти есть все что у нее. автор Dr.elisey ---- планетарный захватчик имеет 120000 здоровья. 70 защиты. 120 урона. босса можно найти в космосе или в кровавую луну. так же босс может сам прилететь в гости к вам в дом. планетарный захватчик очень умелый босс он обдумывает план атаки и делает это пока его щупальца атакуют игрока. когда он thumb|единственный босс который умеет делать с фазы 1 до фазы 2 и обратно. "меняет тактику"придумал то делает переключение с фаза 1 до фаза 2 и обратно это его уникальная способность сделать то что игрок не знает. при атаке он может выпускать зондов "захватчик 500 здоровья. 50 защиты. 100 урона" его щупальца тоже могут отцепиться на части и как поведением зондов идти в атаку. вскоре когда его жизнь уже до 50000 то он начинает выпускать мины наводящиеся 200 урона взрыв. потом ускоряется и начинает выпускать солдат роботов с ракетным ранцем имеют 500 здоровья. 65 защиты. 100 урона. когда у него жизнь почти кончилась то он попытается убежать "улететь" в это время надо его преследовать чтоб победить. "щупальца 1. стреляют шок лазер" "щупальца 2. стреляет огненная ракета" подарки. зонд наблюдатель. броня скафандр планетарный. пушка холода. звездная установка. автор Dr.elisey ---- chtulhu prime василиск имеет 70000 здоровья. 80 защиты. 60 урона телом. возможности босса робота много он умеет высоко прыгать и использовать свой руки для защиты. атакует минами которые он выпускает и руки которые ещё умеют стрелять. рука 1 стреляет фотоном лазер. рука 2 пушка двойная стреляет случайными снарядами . иногда он может выпустить шквал ракет из своей спины они 60 урона и отбрасывают взрывом. он потом начинает ходить и пытаться раздавить и руками пытается поймать чтоб поджечь огнем и кинуть. когда его здоровья подошло до 30000 то он начинает летать и выстреливать рукой как снаряд которая потом обратно. все остальное потом повторяет но теперь быстро. получаем 1 платину. разные железо. возможно выпасть артефакт.left|230px автор Dr.elisey ---- планетарный слизень гигант insane mode. планетарный слизень имеет 100000 здоровья. 50 защиты. 100 урона. приходит как король слизней правда намного часто. атакует ветками как стрелы и выпускает разных слизней также самого короля. потом начинает преследовать игрока что бы съесть его наносит при этом 120 урона. на второй фазе 2. он распадается на части как короли слизней и оттуда выходит ядро горячее оно атакует агрессивно стреляет огненными стрелами и выпускает лавовых слизней больших. потом начинает преследовать игрока становясь горячим чтоб поджечь. когда его жизнь достигнет 0 то он взорвется как взрывчатка и выпадет немного лавы.left|250px дает водолазную броню. 5 платины. и сундук космический. автор Dr.elisey Обогатитель земли (Enrichment of Earth) Идея от Dr.elisey'a mini boss: left|300px Это улучшенная версия corrupter, и в-отличие от него он может проходить сквозь блоки. Появление в подземном искажений и иногда на поверхности ночью, когда он приходит то издает громкий крик, как стена плоти, но более тонкий звук, может прийти до 3 особей что может стать для игрока испытанием и терпением. Имеет 10000 здоровья, 80 защиты из-за твердого тела, наносит телом 100 урона, оружием 75 урона. Стреляет сгустками по игроку из живота не хуже автомата, издавая мычание и рычание. Медленно летает в сторону игрока, и иногда отвлекается на животных и NPC. Когда вы наносите ему урон он начинает пыхтеть и хрюкать, сопротивляется и двигает шипами, тем самым ими тоже стреляет по игроку. Падает из него: гнилое мясо, челюсть, монеты 5 золотых и 99 центов, семена, испорченная душа. Высасыватель душ (Sucker soul) Идея от Dr.elisey'a mini boss left|300px Это улучшенная версия пожирателя душ и corrupter, в отличие от них умеет стрелять сгустками и наносить "баф" высасывание, медленно высасывает жизнь из игрока на 1 единицу и пополняя жизнь босса. Появление в искажений утром и иногда в подземном искажений, может прийти до 5 особей причем с разными здоровья и размерами, от малого до большого, может стать испытанием для игрока, за одну битву. Имеет от 5000 до 15000 здоровья, от 50 до 70 защиты, наносит телом 90 урона, оружием 75 урона. Стреляет сгустками по игроку из рта и идя на таран, при этом издавая вибрационное шипение, при малом здоровье поворачивает к игроку свой хвост и выстреливает огненный плевок. Медленно летает в небу стреляя в игрока, и лишь при таране летит в игрока и стреляя по нему. падает из него: гнилое мясо, челюсть, монеты 5 золотых и 99 центов, семена, испорченная душа. ---- Skeletron "Galatron" "данный мод ещё не создан, но можно обсудить его здесь" бос может появится в океане тогда когда включен hardmode не смотря что у него всего 50000 здоровья он имеет очень много пушек и крепкую броню, когда у босса будет 10000 то он включит защиту которая не позволит ему нанести урон, однако щит не вечный и скоро ему придет конец. из босса выпадает много предметов, из них можно будет собрать мечи включая меч с названием "Galatron" и пушка очень похожая как у skeletrona prime стреляет гранатами на большое расстояние. Galatron после победы взорвется оставив сверху коробку а снизу лаву с водой, вероятно это от ядерного реактора хладагент и лава от перегрева. left|234px так же * люди теперь могут одеть броню и оружие носить. * chtulhu теперь есть. атакует магией как у демонов и призывает меньшие копии. имеет 20000 здоровья. на 5000 здоровья он пропадет оставив в подарок алтарь которую можно взять домой и поставить. при удаче его можно будет победить и получить доспехи из которых можно будет соединить их все и получится доспехи из души chtulhu, крафт на алтаре. ---- brothers skeletrons. Skeletron Gemini. имеет 20000 здоровья и 70 защиты это улучшенная версия skeletron\a и prime\ma, обладает проклятой пушкой стреляющей огнями и зонд приспешник который стреляет во все стороны и идет на таран. Сам skeletron во время раскрутки стреляет демонической косой, однако броня уменьшается, на 5000 здоровья начинает стрелять быстрее. появления от брата Gemini. left|304px|Когда кровавая луна братья становятся skeletrons. Skeletron Archi. имеет 20000 здоровья и 60 защиты это улучшенная версия skeletron\a и prime\ma, обладает лазерным мечом который наносит 100 урона и лазерная пила, наносит в два раза больше чем prime пила. Сам skeletron во время раскрутки выдвигает шипы как и prime но иногда ими стреляет как стрелы, когда уже 5000 здоровья. появление от брата Archi. Братья NPC имеют внешность как у старика, только молодые как сыновья старика, но во время кровавой луны становятся skeletron Gemini и Skeletron Archi. Дают души страха 20. души зрения 20. души тьмы 20. выпадает руды разных видов. ---- Satan boss left имеет 8000 здоровья и 25 защиты это альтернатива стене плоти "если стена уже поднадоела ;)" обладает темной силой поэтому он будет стрелять так огнями 25 урона "как огненный цветок" , демонической косой и лучом хаоса 50 урона. "красного цвета" во время крика идет на таран и может выпускать на вас демонов, которые стреляют демонической косой и наводят "ddebaf" замедление. когда у сатаны уже 5000 Здоровья он начинает стрелять быстрее. *Во второй фазе подключает лазерный взгляд. Как правила в аду должен быть хотя бы демон "они есть" или дьявол!, но про сатану тоже можно добавить охранять ад. * открывает hardmode как и стена плоти. * вызвать можно если найти статую с названием Satan. или он сам вас найдет по сообщению "фиолетовым" Статуя напоминает трон, на котором сидит сам сатана. * из демонов может выпасть мах 5 сердец, при удаче демоническая коса. * Satan очень редкий boss, поэтому его найти при удаче составляет 50\50. * дает как и стена плоти но + амулет силы, а иногда не чего но редко, pwnhammer 100%, но и осторожно иногда амулет проклятия, который будет делать кровавую луну на каждый день или коробка может быть защищена лавой. *Имеет свою адскую музыку. center|300 px Satan..png|Сатана, новый охранник ада. ---- |-|Картины= Picture Lunar's By'Elisey.png|Lunar за вами наблюдает, всю игру. Picture Lunar's boss By'Elisey.png|Lunar пробудился! Picture Star'kid By'Elisey.png|Star'kid, Альтернативный final босс. Picture_Satan_By'Elisey.png|Можно найти в теневом сундуке, при установке на стену, Каждый день будет Blood moon! При Hardmod - каждый день затмение! Приход монстров увеличен на 25%. Picture Slime's By'Elisey.png|Слизни Picture_Fan-art's_SA-02_By'Elisey.png|Можно найти в пирамиде, на нем изображен андройд, и пирамида, загадка древних, которые посещали террарию. |-|Автор= Теперь можно делать комментарий по (fan-arts) Снова открыт, спасибо за внимание. Напоминаю, "Некоторые идеи были представлены ночью" любая критика приветствуются. ---- Идеи так-же теперь будут выкладываться в другом месте. ---- Dr.elisey 22:50, января 19, 2012 (UTC) en:User_blog:Dr.elisey/the_fan-arts_bosses_and_ideas_to_diversify_game_is_a_little. Категория:Записи в блоге